Decisão de Vida
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest, UA. Sam está indeciso sobre algo que mudará a sua vida. Apaixonado por Dean há bastante tempo, tenta esquecer e reprimir esse sentimento, mas quando Dean o convida para ir morar com ele, tudo pode mudar e Sam não sabe o que fazer. Oneshot.


**Título: **Decisão de Vida

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história passa-se num universo alternativo. Não há demónios, nem nada sobrenatural a surgir na história e o Sam e o Dean não são irmãos de sangue neste universo. O Dean é filho do John e o Sam é filho da Mary, pelo que o seu sobrenome na história é Campbell. Considerando que o Sam e o Dean não são irmãos nesta história, não seria Wincest, mas não havia outro rótulo que se pudesse dar ao tipo de história.

**Sumário: **Wincest, UA. Sam está indeciso sobre algo que mudará a sua vida. Apaixonado por Dean há bastante tempo, tenta esquecer e reprimir esse sentimento, mas quando Dean o convida para ir morar com ele, tudo pode mudar e Sam não sabe o que fazer. Oneshot.

**Decisão de Vida**

Sam Campbell estava indeciso sobre o que haveria de fazer com a sua vida. Tinha dúvidas há bastante tempo e agora elas pareciam ter ficado ainda mais intensas. Sam estava deitado na sua cama, no seu quarto de paredes pintadas de branco, com uma secretária ao fundo, um computador, um roupeiro e mais alguns objectos pessoais de Sam, incluindo o seu computador portátil.

Enquanto lá fora o sol brilhava no céu e a maioria das pessoas se dedicavam a tarefas do dia-a-dia, como passear o seu animal de estimação, ir às compras, trabalhar ou estudar, Sam continuava com as mesmas dúvidas que o apoquentavam. Sam ouviu barulho vindo da cozinha da casa, mas não se moveu. Sabia que era a sua mãe, Mary, que estaria a preparar algo naquele momento.

"_O que hei-de fazer?" perguntou-se Sam. "Quero muito ir viver com ele, mas na realidade, acho que isso poderá ser bastante mau. E se eu não me conseguir controlar? Estarei a arruinar tudo. Nada voltará a ser igual entre mim e o Dean. E se ele contar ao resto da família tudo ficará ainda pior."_

Quem visse a vida de Sam por fora, poderia pensar que tudo corria bem. Sam tinha uma mãe atenciosa, um pai trabalhador e esforçado e um irmão mais velho sempre disponível para o ouvir, tinha uma boa casa, não passava necessidades, era atraente e popular na universidade. Muitos invejavam a sua vida, mas no entanto não compreendiam o que realmente se passava dentro de Sam, pois não conseguiam perceber isso olhando para ele ou analisando apenas os seus familiares ou a sua casa.

John Winchester, a quem Sam tratava por pai, não era na verdade o pai biológico de Sam. Mary Campbell tivera um namorado, mas quando engravidou, ele fugiu e Mary nunca mais soube dele. Mary acabou por ter o filho, a quem chamou Sam e começou a criá-lo sozinha. Dois anos mais tarde, conheceu John, um viúvo. Apaixonaram-se e acabaram por casar. John já tinha um filho, Dean.

Quando o casal se casou, foram viver juntos para a casa onde ainda hoje residiam. E assim, Sam e Dean tinham sido criados juntos. Não sendo irmãos de sangue, tinham sido criados como se o fossem. Enquanto Dean era o mais aventureiro dos dois, o mais desinibido e protector de Sam, Sam era o mais intelectual, mas pacato e, apesar de se conseguir defender sozinho, apreciava que Dean o protegesse.

E então, há medida que foram crescendo, os problemas de Sam tinham começado. Tinha boas notas na escola e uma saúde de ferro, pelo que os problemas se relacionavam com Dean. Excluindo alguma discussão pontual, que seria sempre normal, sempre se tinham dado bem e Sam sempre dependera de Dean de algum modo. Até que finalmente começou a perceber que o que sentia por Dean não seria o que um irmão sentiria por outro.

Debateu-se com aquele sentimento, tentou ignorá-lo, depois esquecê-lo, mas não conseguiu. Tinha-se apaixonado, sem qualquer dúvida, por Dean. Mas Sam não conseguia aceitar. Não devia ser assim. Havia demasiadas complicações. E o tempo fora passando. Sam nunca contara a Dean como se sentia. Dean tinha acabado por arranjar um emprego e sair de casa, indo viver num apartamento, noutra cidade. Sam sentia a sua falta, mas achava que talvez se se vissem menos vezes aquele sentimento diminuísse de intensidade.

Mas tal não acontecera. Dean tinha agora saído de casa há dois anos. Sam frequentava a universidade, mas o próximo ano aproximava-se rapidamente e graças às suas excelentes notas, uma outra universidade tinha-lhe feito um convite para ele ir estudar para lá. Sam ficara entusiasmado com a ideia, porém a outra universidade ficava a alguns quilómetros da morada actual de Sam, na cidade onde Dean residia no momento.

"_Eu tenho de tomar uma decisão. Mas se disser que não quero ir viver com ele, o Dean ficará aborrecido e magoado. Não quero isso também." pensou Sam._

Quando soubera que Sam tinha recebido um convite para estudar na universidade daquela cidade, Dean oferecera de imediato um quarto a Sam. O apartamento de Dean tinha dois quartos e apenas usava um. Sam poderia ficar no outro. E desde aí que Sam andava muito confuso. Queria ir viver com Dean, claro, mas ao mesmo tempo, ficar novamente tão próximo dele deixava-o muito nervoso. Poderia ter alguma atitude estranha, que denunciasse a Dean como se sentia sobre ele. Sam temia que isso fizesse com que Dean se afastasse e que o seu núcleo familiar se desfizesse.

"Sam, fiz um bolo de chocolate." disse Mary, da cozinha. "Se quiseres podes vir comer uma fatia."

Sam suspirou, mas não se levantou da cama. Não estava com fome naquele momento, nem tinha qualquer vontade de comer fosse o que fosse.

"_O que é que eu faço? Se aceitar ir viver com o Dean, as coisas podem complicar-se. Se não aceitar, ele pode ficar zangado. Se eu disser que não quero ir viver com ele, os meus pais não vão querer dar-me dinheiro para alugar outro apartamento, porque não faria sentido, na visão deles. Gastarem dinheiro num aluguer quando o Dean me oferece um quarto de graça…" pensou Sam, suspirando. "Tenho de arranjar uma solução."_

**Decisão de Vida**

O jantar tinha sido servido. Sam, John e Mary estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha, a comerem calmamente. A televisão estava ligada, enquanto davam as notícias do dia. Sam comia vagarosamente, pensando quando deveria ser a melhor altura para iniciar a conversa. Aguardou alguns minutos até terminar de comer e depois, respirando fundo, começou.

"Pai, mãe, estive a pensar na proposta que me fizeram para mudar de universidade." disse Sam.

"Vais então viver com o teu irmão, querido?" perguntou Mary. "Temos muita coisa para preparar e…"

"Mãe, deixa-me terminar. Eu estive a pensar e acho que a melhor coisa a fazer é não mudar de universidade. Fico na universidade em que já estou."

"Mas isso não faz sentido, Sam." disse John, abanando a cabeça. "Devias aproveitar a oportunidade que te estão a dar. Irias para uma universidade bastante melhor do que tens agora, sem mais custos adicionais, já que foi um convite da parte deles."

"Eu sei, mas eu já estou habituado a estar aqui e a universidade de cá não é má. Acabarei por me formar na mesma, portanto, decidi que era melhor não ir para a nova universidade. É aqui que vos tenho a vocês, aos meus amigos, a toda a gente conhecida…"

Sam tentou parecer confiante em tudo o que estava a dizer. Tinha chegado à conclusão que aquela seria a desculpa mais lógica que podia dar, sem ferir os sentimentos de Dean ou causar tanta estranheza na família em geral. Mary suspirou e encolheu os ombros.

"Tu é que sabes, filho. A vida é tua, mas ainda acho que deverias ir. De qualquer maneira, o teu irmão de certeza que irá ficar desapontado por não ires viver com ele. Ele fez-te o convite de ires morar para o seu apartamento de muito bom grado."

"O Dean não é meu irmão." disse Sam.

"Querido, até há poucos anos não te incomodava minimamente que vos tratassem por irmãos. Vocês foram criados como irmãos. Não importa se não têm o mesmo sangue a unir-vos."

Mas para Sam, aquilo fazia toda a diferença. Queria dizer que ele e Dean não eram realmente aparentados, portanto Sam pensara durante muito tempo que, se ficassem realmente juntos, apesar da possível estranheza de serem dois homens, pelo menos não estariam a cometer incesto. Sam levantou-se.

"Já terminei de jantar. Vou para o meu quarto. Com licença."

Sam saiu da cozinha, deixando John e Mary confusos com a situação. Mary fez menção de ir falar com Sam, mas John abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não vale a pena, querida. Deixa-o estar." disse John. "Ele já tomou a decisão dele e nós só teremos de aceitar. Afinal, ele já anda na universidade na mesma. Ser aqui ou lá, pode fazer alguma diferença, mas não muita."

"Eu só queria que o Sam escolhesse o melhor para o futuro dele e, ultimamente, tenho-o achado muito confuso…"

**Decisão de Vida**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Sam estava sentado à frente da sua secretária, a navegar na internet, fazendo algumas pesquisas sobre alguns aspectos de certas leis, que ainda não compreendia completamente mas, sendo que estava a tirar o curso de direito, queria dominar até ao início do novo ano escolar. Bateram à porta do quarto. Àquela hora, Sam sabia que não havia mais ninguém em casa, a não ser ele e talvez a sua mãe. Mandou entrar.

Porém, quem entrou no quarto não foi Mary, mas sim Dean. Dean fechou a porta atrás de si com calma. Sam continuava a olhar para o computador. Clicou para abrir uma nova página, enquanto Dean se aproximava. Dean trazia vestidas umas calças de ganga e um blusão escuro. Ao pescoço trazia um fio que lhe fora oferecido há muitos anos, no Natal.

"O que queres, mãe?" perguntou Sam, ainda sem tirar os olhos do computador.

"Quem está a aqui agora não é a mãe, Sam, sou eu."

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Sam levantou os olhos bruscamente e ao ver Dean, foi tomado de grande surpresa. Levantou-se desajeitadamente da cadeira onde estava sentado. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia bastante contente por ver Dean ali, também sentia receio. Com toda a certeza que Dean viera falar sobre a situação da nova universidade e o facto de Sam não ir partilhar o apartamento com ele.

"Vim aqui porque queira falar contigo pessoalmente." disse Dean. "Obviamente que já deves ter calculado que é sobre a tua ida para a nova universidade. Ou melhor dizendo, é sobre o facto de aparentemente não quereres ir. O pai ligou-me ontem a dizer que afinal querias ficar na universidade aqui."

"É verdade. Tenho aqui os meus amigos e…"

"Tretas. Não acredito que seja nada disso. Tu queres o melhor para ti em termos académicos. Tu próprio disseste que querias estudar na melhor universidade possível, quando entraste para a universidade onde ainda estás agora. E agora, quando te dão uma nova oportunidade, para uma universidade melhor, tu recusas, o que não faz sentido." disse Dean. "Além de que parecias interessado, quando recebeste o convite."

"Pois, mas mudei de ideias, Dean."

"Começaste a ter dúvidas quando eu te convidei para ires viver para o meu apartamento. Pensei que fosse boa ideia. Fomos criados juntos, damo-nos bem, não seria necessário gastar dinheiro dos nossos pais em alojamento, mas afinal, parece que eu estava enganado."

Dean encarou Sam olhos nos olhos. Sam não vacilou no olhar, mas sentia-se bastante nervoso. Dean não se deixava iludir por falsas desculpas, como acontecia com John e Mary. Dean era muito mais perspicaz e estava a ir directo ao assunto. Apesar de adorar os olhos verdes de Dean, Sam encontrava esses mesmos olhos, naquele momento, quase a faiscar com aborrecimento.

"Portanto, com tudo isto, chego à conclusão que não queres ir viver comigo e portanto, sem outra saída, já que sabes que os pais não iam aceitar gastar dinheiro a alugar um quarto ou apartamento para ti, quando podias usar o meu, inventaste que afinal querias ficar aqui, por razões que não são realmente verdade." disse Dean. "Sendo assim, tenho de te perguntar o que é que faz com que não queiras ir viver comigo. Estás aborrecido comigo? O que é que eu fiz que te desagradou?"

"Dean, eu não estou aborrecido contigo. Não fizeste nada que me pudesse ter desagradado."

"Não parece, Sam."

"Mas é a verdade." disse Sam.

"Então se não fiz nada que te desagradasse, nem estás aborrecido comigo, continua de pé a proposta de vires viver comigo. Será o melhor para ti e na realidade não aceito um não como resposta."

"Mas Dean…"

Dean abanou a cabeça e fez sinal a Sam para que se calasse. Sam assim fez, quase de imediato.

"Óptimo. Então estamos combinados. As aulas começam apenas no mês seguinte, mas sugiro que te mudes para o meu apartamento esta semana. Assim, terás tempo de te habituares à nova cidade, saberes onde fica tudo e te habituares também ao apartamento." disse Dean. "Agora vou falar com a mãe e dizer-lhe que afinal vens viver comigo. Ela ficará contente por saber."

Sem dar tempo a Sam para dizer mais nada, Dean virou costas e saiu do quarto. Sam ficou parado durante uns segundos e acabou por se sentar na sua cama.

"_Não pode ser… tentei evitar isto e afinal o Dean não me deu escolha." pensou Sam. "Terei mesmo de ir viver com ele. Ok, pronto, vou ter de aceitar isto e seguir em frente. Não vale a pena tentar arranjar maneira de me livrar disto, porque só faria com que o Dean ficasse ainda mais aborrecido. Vou ter de apelar a todo o meu controlo para agir normalmente. E, mesmo que seja muito difícil, tenho de tentar esquecer o que sinto pelo Dean. Talvez acabe por conhecer alguém na nova universidade e essa pessoa faça com que eu o esqueça…"_

**Decisão de Vida**

Passaram cinco dias rapidamente. Nesse momento, Sam estava a sentar-se no sofá da sala, no apartamento de Dean. Tinha-se mudado para lá no dia anterior. Dean explicara-lhe algumas coisas básicas sobre o apartamento, nomeadamente onde eram guardadas algumas coisas, como os talheres, a comida e outras coisas. Sam já fora ao apartamento anteriormente, apesar de terem sido poucas vezes, pelo que não precisou que Dean lhe explicasse novamente.

Na tarde do dia anterior, Sam fora sair sozinho, já que Dean tinha ido trabalhar. Sam passeara pela cidade, conhecendo alguns lugares que desconhecia. Passara pela nova universidade e tinham-no deixado entrar, pelo que explorara um pouco do recinto. No dia actual, Dean já fora trabalhar. Sam saíra para ir comprar algumas coisas ao supermercado e voltara à casa. Decidiu descansar um pouco antes de começar a tratar do almoço.

"_Ainda terei tempo de fazer o almoço antes do Dean chegar a casa." pensou Sam. "Como ainda não tenho as aulas, o mínimo que posso fazer pelo Dean será fazer-lhe o almoço também para ele. Tem sido mesmo difícil conviver com ele e controlar-me quando me apetece saltar-lhe para o pescoço e beijá-lo de cada vez que o vejo."_

Quando Dean contara a Mary e a John que afinal Sam iria viver com ele, o casal ficara bastante contente, pelo que a partida de Sam fora preparada rapidamente. Mary despedira-se dele com uma lágrima no olho por ver o filho partir, mas dissera que o iria visitar muitas vezes, a ele e a Dean. E assim, Sam mudara-se. Não podia dizer que não estava a gostar de estar ali, pois Dean estava a ser muito simpático com ele, como sempre fora e o apartamento era acolhedor. Após alguns minutos, Sam levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

"_Talvez isto venha a ser mais fácil quando eu já tiver aulas na universidade." pensou Sam, enquanto preparava as coisas para o almoço. "Provavelmente teremos horários incompatíveis. Poderá o Dean sair cedo e eu mais tarde e não nos veremos pela maioria do dia. Poderia fechar-me mais vezes no quarto a estudar, para não estar perto dele. Sim, posso arranjar maneiras de não estar tão perto dele e que ele não desconfie, se tiver boas desculpas."_

Sam preparou o almoço e quando Dean chegou a casa, tinha já o almoço na mesa e pronto a comer. Sorriu, satisfeito. Após uma manhã de trabalho, chegar a casa e ter uma refeição cozinhada há poucos minutos era óptimo. Por norma, tinha de comer algo que descongelava ou uma sandes ou então ir comer a algum restaurante. Ele e Sam sentaram-se e começaram a comer.

"Hum, está realmente bom, Sammy." disse Dean. "Não sabia que sabias realmente cozinhar. Quando me disseste que farias o almoço para mim também, estava a pensar que iria ter na mesa um almoço muito menos saboroso."

"Eu sei cozinhar algumas coisas, Dean. Irás confirmar isso até as aulas começarem. Como tenho de fazer almoço para mim, também o farei para ti. E quanto ao jantar também." disse Sam. "E, por favor, não me chames Sammy."

"Está bem, como queiras. Mas era isso que te chamava quando éramos crianças."

"Pois, mas já não somos crianças há muito tempo."

"Também não somos assim tão velhos." disse Dean, rindo-se. "Mas como já disse, não te volto a chamar Sammy, se não gostas."

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Quando eram crianças, tudo era muito mais fácil e simples do que agora, mas isso era passado. Sam crescera e Dean crescera também. As coisas tinham mudado e Sam ficava um pouco irritado por Dean o tratar por Sammy, como se ele fosse ainda uma criança.

Dean terminou rapidamente de comer e ficou bastante satisfeito quando Sam lhe indicou que tinha também comprado bolo para a sobremesa. Pouco depois, o almoço estava terminado e Sam recolheu a loiça, para a lavar. Dean olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e abanou a cabeça.

"Parece que está na altura de voltar ao trabalho." disse ele. "Até logo, Sam."

"Até logo, Dean."

Dean saiu da cozinha e pouco depois Sam ouviu-o a abrir a porta do apartamento para e depois fechá-la ao sair. Sam começou a lavar a loiça e suspirou.

"_Bom, o almoço correu bem." pensou ele. "O Dean ficou contente e adoro quando ele está satisfeito e sorri. Agora tenho de pensar em fazer-lhe um bom jantar também, para que ele continue satisfeito. E até nem foi difícil estar na presença dele. Desde que tenha autocontrolo e não pense muito no que realmente sinto ou no que me apetece fazer-lhe quando o vejo, tudo correrá bem."_

**Decisão de Vida**

As horas passaram rapidamente e quando Dean voltou ao apartamento, o sol já se estava a pôr. Dean vinha cansado e sujo. Depois de sair de casa, dois anos antes, tinha ido trabalhar para uma oficina, onde ainda estava até hoje. O seu objectivo era, um dia, ter uma oficina só sua, pelo que agora estava ainda a aprender todos os ossos do ofício. Ao ouvir barulho na cozinha e ver a luz acesa, Dean dirigiu-se até lá e viu Sam a cozinhar.

"Ah, Dean, já chegaste." disse Sam. "Eu ainda não terminei o jantar, mas já não falta muito."

"Não tem problema. Eu ainda tenho de ir tomar um duche antes de vir jantar." disse Dean. "Tive um dia bastante cansativo na oficina."

De seguida, Dean despiu a t-shirt branca que trazia e estava agora suja com algumas manchas de óleo. Ao vê-lo em tronco nu, Sam apressou-se a olhar com a maior atenção possível para a comida que estava ao lume. Se continuasse a olhar para Dean, daria demasiado nas vistas.

"Bom, vou tomar banho. Até já."

Dean saiu da cozinha e Sam suspirou, aliviado.

"_Bolas, isto agora foi inesperado. O Dean não sabe o efeito que tirar apenas a t-shirt tem em mim. Acho que também consegui desviar o olhar rapidamente, antes de dar algum sinal ao Dean, não vá ele desconfiar do que sinto." pensou Sam. "Mas espero que ele não faça sempre isto. Não que seja mau vê-lo assim, mas quer dizer, eu não sou de ferro…"_

Sam terminou rapidamente o jantar e desligou o fogão, colocando de seguida uma tampa sobre o tacho, para que a comida se mantivesse quente. Dean ainda deveria estar a tomar banho. De súbito, uma ideia surgiu na mente de Sam. Ele tentou afastá-la, mas ela persistia.

"_Ele está a tomar banho e a cabine de duche da casa de banho é só de vidro… se por acaso eu empurrasse ligeiramente a porta da casa de banho e olhasse lá para dentro, conseguiria vê-lo a tomar banho, nu…" pensou Sam. Abanou a cabeça. "Mas isso não está certo. Eu devia estar a tentar esquecer o que sinto e não a espiar o Dean. E se ele me apanha? Como é que eu explico o que estava a fazer? Invento alguma desculpa?"_

Sam hesitou novamente. Depois lembrou-se que Dean deveria estar a terminar o duche. Se não se despachasse, perderia a hipótese. Tomou uma decisão e foi rapidamente até à porta da casa de banho. Conseguia ouvir a água a correr, pelo que Dean ainda estaria no banho. Com cuidado, Sam empurrou a porta, que estava apenas encostada.

A porta abriu-se um pouco e Sam espreitou para dentro da casa de banho. Por ali, conseguia ter acesso visual à cabine de banho. Sam viu Dean, que estava dentro da cabine de duche e de costas para a porta da casa de banho. No entanto, não conseguiu ver grande coisa, já que a cabine estava cheia de vapor. Depois de uns segundos, Sam voltou a encostar a porta como estava e voltou à cozinha.

"_Afinal não consegui ver praticamente nada de nada." pensou Sam, desapontado. "Foi uma oportunidade perdida. Ou então foi um sinal de que devia esquecer mesmo o Dean de uma vez por todas. Hum, quantas vezes é que já me tentei convencer de que o devia esquecer? Já lhes perdi a conta e continuo na mesma…"_

Alguns minutos depois, Dean surgiu, com uma roupa diferente e limpa e ele e Sam começaram a jantar, enquanto Dean falava de algumas das situações que tinham acontecido nessa tarde. Sam ia acenando com a cabeça e dizendo algumas palavras nas pausas que Dean fazia, onde se esperava alguma reacção de Sam. Quando terminaram de comer, Sam levantou-se para recolher a loiça e Dean ajudou-o.

"Passa-se alguma coisa, Sam? Pareces muito pensativo."

"Não se passa nada, Dean."

"De certeza?"

"De certeza absoluta, Dean. Não se passa nada."

Dean acabou por encolher os ombros.

"Está bem, se tu o dizes. Mas acho-te muito pensativo. Bom, também é normal, já que te mudaste para aqui apenas ontem, mas com o tempo vais habituar-te, Sam."

"Sim, claro que vou." disse Sam, mas nem ele próprio tinha certeza do que estava a dizer.

**Decisão de Vida**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sam levantou-se cedo e quando abriu a porta do quarto, para ir à casa de banho, deparou-se com Dean, que ia a caminhar no corredor, também para ir à casa de banho. Ao contrário de Sam, que dormira com calças de fato treino e uma t-shirt cinzenta, Dean dormira apenas com uns boxers pretos. Ao vê-lo assim, Sam engoliu em seco.

"Bom dia, Sam." disse Dean. "Hum, vou usar a casa de banho ou queres ser tu primeiro?"

"Não, podes usar tu primeiro." disse Sam, voltando rapidamente ao seu quarto e fechando a porta.

Sam respirou fundo e acabou por pegar num livro que estava numa secretária perto da porta. Começou a abanar o livro, para que lhe fornecesse algum refrescamento, já que ficara cheio de calor ao ver Dean daquela maneira.

"_Ora bolas, ora bolas, isto não pode ser." pensou Sam. "Como é que é suposto eu controlar-me e manter o que sinto em segredo se o Dean anda por aí a mostrar-se? Ontem tirou a t-shirt à minha frente e hoje anda no corredor semi-nu. Claro que ele vivia sozinho, pelo que é normal ter liberdade no seu apartamento. E também não lhe posso dizer para andar mais vestido. Se lhe digo que me incomoda ou assim, o Dean pode ficar desconfiado ou até zangar-se. Afinal, o apartamento é dele e ele pode fazer o que quiser."_

Sam acabou por se sentar na sua cama e ficar à espera. Quando ouviu Dean a sair da casa de banho, aguardou uns segundos e depois saiu então do quarto. Assim teria a certeza de que não se cruzava com Dean. Sam fez a barba e tomou rapidamente um duche. De seguida, voltou ao quarto e vestiu-se. Quando entrou na cozinha, Dean estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

"Como me despachei primeiro, já estou a preparar o pequeno-almoço para nós os dois." disse Dean, sorrindo a Sam.

"Não era preciso fazeres o pequeno-almoço para mim. Eu conseguia fazê-lo. Tu tens de ir trabalhar e assim estás a perder tempo."

"Não estou nada. Afinal, é o mesmo para os dois. Só tive de fazer as coisas em doses maiores. Vá, senta-te que os ovos e o bacon estão quase prontos."

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Depois sentou-se. Quando o pequeno-almoço já estava pronto, Dean sentou-se também. Ligaram a pequena televisão que tinham na cozinha, para ouvirem as notícias matinais. Enquanto comia, Sam estava pensativo. Queria fazer uma pergunta a Dean e estava a tentar perceber qual seria a melhor maneira de a fazer sem levantar qualquer tipo de suspeitas. Quando achou que já tinha percebido qual seria a melhor maneira, falou.

"Dean, preciso de te perguntar uma coisa."

"Pergunta, Sam."

"Tens a certeza que eu não te estou a atrapalhar por estar aqui em casa? Quer dizer, não sei se estás a namorar, mas se estiveres não será chato eu estar aqui, se quiseres trazer essa pessoa cá a casa?" perguntou Sam.

Com aquela abordagem, Sam queria realmente confirmar se Dean estava com alguém naquele momento ou não. Apesar de se tentar convencer de que, se Dean tivesse alguém seria mais fácil esquecê-lo, Sam queria saber aquela informação para se sentir mais aliviado. Se Dean estivesse com alguém, Sam sabia que as hipóteses de haver algo entre eles baixavam ainda mais.

"Não tem qualquer problema, Sam. Eu não estou a namorar com ninguém no momento." respondeu Dean. "E mesmo que estivesse, isso não seria impedimento para vires cá para casa."

"Então e se quiseres trazer alguém para cá? Alguém com quem nem namores e seja só coisa de uma noite, por exemplo?"

Dean abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Sam, deixei-me desse tipo de coisas. Antigamente, dormir com alguém que nem conhecia bem e nunca mais voltar a ver essa pessoa era algo excitante. Agora nem por isso." disse Dean. "Não iria trazer assim alguém aqui para casa."

"Hum, a sério? Então agora só te interessam relacionamentos duradouros, é?"

"Sim, isso." respondeu Dean, olhando de seguida para o seu relógio de pulso. "Bom, tenho de ir trabalhar, Sam."

"Está bem. Quando voltares, o almoço estará pronto."

Dean despediu-se de Sam e foi embora. Quando o ouviu sair, Sam suspirou. Lentamente, levantou-se e começou a recolher a louça utilizada no pequeno-almoço.

"_O Dean está diferente e acho que isso é bom. Lembro-me que quando éramos mais novos, na escola, ele já andava sempre rodeado de raparigas. Aliás, não só raparigas, mas não sei se ele alguma vez teve alguma coisa com um rapaz ou homem." pensou Sam, suspirando novamente. "Estou a iludir-me novamente. Bastou ouvi-lo dizer que agora só queria relacionamentos para ficar todo contente… e com esperanças outra vez. Mas eu nem sei se o Dean tem o mínimo interesse em homens e mesmo que tenha, provavelmente não quereria nada comigo."_

**Decisão de Vida**

Passou-se uma semana e Sam sentia que estava definitivamente a endoidecer. Já não aguentava estar mais naquele apartamento. Dean tinha sido o mais atencioso possível com ele, mas também lhe proporcionara momentos em que Sam se sentira embaraçado, excitado e prestes a perder o controlo sobre si mesmo. Ver Dean sem camisa ou t-shirt parecia ser algo diário, fosse de manhã ou à noite, mesmo que Sam tentasse evitar.

Num dos dias, Dean surgira à porta da casa de banho, chamando por Sam. Sam fora ver o que se passava e Dean estava molhado e nu, pois tinha-se esquecido de trazer uma toalha para a casa de banho e não pretendia molhar o apartamento, pelo que pediu a Sam para lhe trazer a toalha. Sam apressou-se a fazê-lo e depois passou o resto do dia tentando evitar Dean. Por pouco não saltara em cima dele e o beijara. Afinal, Dean estivera completamente nu à sua frente.

Depois, numa manhã Dean tinha entrado no quarto de Sam, só vestindo boxers, pedindo se lhe podia emprestar umas calças, pois esquecera-se de lavar e passar as suas e não tinha nenhum par de calças para vestir. Sam tinha-lhe emprestado as calças, mas mais uma vez ficara surpreendido e sem fôlego ao ver Dean daquela maneira.

E agora, nesse dia Dean tinha entornado café pela t-shirt abaixo e tinha-a despedido à frente de Sam, insistindo em limpar o chão da cozinha em tronco nu e só depois ir vestir uma nova t-shirt. Sam vira-o depois sair para o trabalho e agora estava deitado em cima da sua cama, decidindo o que devia fazer.

"_Isto é impossível de manter assim." pensou ele. "Não consigo suportar, nem pensar. Qualquer dia ainda faço algum disparate irreversível e o Dean fica a odiar-me e os meus pais ficam em choque, portanto, tenho de terminar com isto. Tentei, mas claramente viver com o Dean, desta maneira, não está a resultar. Vou anunciar-lhe que me vou embora e pronto."_

Dean foi almoçar, mas Sam não falou com ele sobre a sua decisão à hora de almoço. Esperou que Dean chegasse do trabalho, já à noite e só falou com ele quando já tinham ambos jantado e estavam sentados na sala de estar. A televisão estava ligada, mas Dean não estava a prestar atenção, pois folheava uma revista de carros. Sam tinha estado calado, até que decidiu que era altura de iniciar a conversa.

"Dean, temos de falar." disse Sam.

Pelo tom de Sam, Dean percebeu que era realmente algo sério, pelo que deixou a revista de lado e olhou para Sam, olhos nos olhos.

"De que queres falar, Sam?" perguntou ele.

"Quero dizer-te que vou voltar para casa dos nossos pais." anunciou Sam.

"Vais voltar? Mas porquê? Não estás a gostar de estar aqui?"

"Dean, eu tentei, mas não me consigo adaptar aqui. Acho que o melhor para mim será voltar para casa." disse Sam.

"Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, Sam? Diz-me a verdade."

Sam hesitou, mas não podia contar a Dean a verdade. Sim, tinha sido algo que ele tinha feito. Aliás, várias vezes.

"Não, Dean, não fizeste nada. Recebeste-me bem e não tenha nada de mal a dizer sobre a tua hospitalidade, mas a minha decisão é esta."

Dean abanou lentamente a cabeça.

"Não estou a acreditar totalmente no que me estás a dizer, Sam. Quer dizer, acredito que não te estejas a adaptar aqui, mas parece-me que foi realmente por algo que eu fiz." disse Dean. "Diz-me, tens-te sentido incomodado por causa de mim, não é? Por eu andar por aqui sem t-shirt ou me andares a ver nu."

Sam pretendia negar, mas Dean tinha acertado em cheio e Sam não esperava que Dean mencionasse aquele facto, pelo que, apanhado de surpresa, não conseguiu reagir a tempo de esconder a sua expressão e Dean continuou a falar.

"Não vale a pena negares, porque eu sei que estou certo." disse Dean. "E tenho algo para te confessar."

"Para me confessar?"

"Aliás, não é só uma coisa. São várias. Não tinha ainda a certeza de quando queria falar sobre isto contigo, mas já que começaste a falar em ires embora, então é a altura certa." disse Dean, respirando fundo. "Antes de mais, vou ter de te pedir desculpa e pedir-te também que não fiques zangado, mas eu fiz algumas coisas de propósito. Fui tomar banho sem ter toalha na casa de banho para te chamar de propósito, entornei café na t-shirt de propósito e aparecia à tua frente, várias vezes, com menos roupa de propósito."

Sam arregalou os olhos, não percebendo. Porque é que Dean fizera isso?

"E hoje fiz algo talvez mais grave. Enquanto estavas a fazer o jantar e já que eu chegara mais cedo, fui rapidamente ao teu quarto, procurar uma coisa. Eu nunca fui pessoa de manter um diário, mas tu eras. Lembro-me que o fazias e pensei se ainda terias esse hábito. Descobri-o numa das gavetas, debaixo de algumas roupas." disse Dean. "E li algumas partes."

"Leste o meu diário?" perguntou Sam, surpreendido e chocado. "Não podias ter feito isso! É algo pessoal!"

"Eu sei. Desculpa Sam, mas eu precisava de ter a certeza do que sentias e felizmente és muito claro no teu diário. Estás apaixonado por mim."

Sam levantou-se do sofá e Dean fez o mesmo.

"Dean… não era para saberes assim, através do meu diário. Aliás, não era para saberes de todo."

"Eu já tinha desconfiado, Sam. Desconfiei que pudesses sentir algo mais por mim. Fomos criados como irmãos e sempre fomos chegados, mas não somos irmãos de verdade." disse Dean. "Mas precisava de confirmar. É um assunto delicado e não iria falar disto sem ter a certeza, porque tudo poderia mudar com esta conversa."

"Eu sei disso, foi por isso que não te contei nada." disse Sam, aborrecido. "E agora já sabes. Portanto, é por isso que me vou embora, sim. Satisfeito?"

"Na verdade sim. Sam, ainda não percebeste o que se passa aqui? Eu estive a criar situações para poder avaliar as tuas reacções, mas mesmo assim não consegui obter reacções que achasse satisfatórias. Foi por isso que li o teu diário. Eu também sinto por ti o mesmo que sentes por mim. Há já algum tempo, Sam."

Sam fitou Dean, encaixando todas as peças do que parecia ser um complicado puzzle. Dean tinha-o convidado para ir viver com ele, tinha-o testado, criando situações para avaliar a sua reacção, tinha lido partes do seu diário e descoberto que Sam estava apaixonado por ele e agora dizia a Sam que também gostava dele da mesma maneira.

"Dean, tu estás a falar a sério?" perguntou Sam. "Se tu estás a brincar com esta situação, eu aviso-te de que…"

Sam não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Dean aproximou-se, colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sam, para o obrigar a baixar um pouco a cabeça e beijou-o de seguida. Sam ficou ainda mais surpreendido, mas Dean estava a beijá-lo naquele momento. Sentia a língua do Dean a tentar invadir-lhe a boca.

"_É isto que eu queria há tanto tempo." pensou Sam._

De seguida, abriu os lábios, dando acesso a Dean e retribuiu o beijo. Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, até que Dean se afastou um pouco, ofegante. Sam também ofegava. Encarou Dean novamente. Mal conseguia acreditar que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Os olhos verdes de Dean pareciam brilhar naquele momento e a sua expressão era de satisfação.

"Ok, não estava à espera disto." disse Sam.

"Acredito que não. Já te deveria ter contado há mais tempo o que realmente sentia, Sam, mas tal como tu, tive os mesmos receios." disse Dean. "Já me sentia atraído por ti antes de vir para esta cidade, Sam. Aliás, foi um dos motivos que me fez vir para aqui. Pensei que arranjando um emprego e casa aqui na cidade, estaria longe de ti e acabaria por te esquecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tive alguns casos e namoros curtos, mas acabava sempre por não resultar, porque no final de contas, só pensava em ti e as outras pessoas com quem tive algo não conseguiam fazer-me esquecer o sentimento que tinha por ti."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante uns segundos.

"E o que fazemos agora?" perguntou Sam. "Quer dizer, eu gosto de ti, tu gostas de mim…"

"Parece-me óbvio, Sam."

Dean aproximou-se novamente e beijou Sam mais uma vez. Depois de quebrarem o beijo, Dean começou a puxar Sam na direcção de um dos quartos.

"Dean, espera." disse Sam.

Dean parou de o puxar e olhou-o.

"Tens mesmo a certeza de que é isto que queres?" perguntou Sam. "Quer dizer, isto vai mudar tudo. Entre nós e quando os nossos pais souberem, provavelmente vão reagir bastante mal e…"

"Ei, Sam, calma." disse Dean. "Agora, depois de afinal sabermos que gostamos um do outro, é que estás a entrar em pânico? Não vale a pena. Pensa que se gostamos um do outro, podemos enfrentar seja quem for e o que for. Certo?"

"Sim, sim, tens razão, Dean."

Dean sorriu-lhe e conduziu Sam ao quarto. Ao chegarem lá, beijou-o novamente e começou a despi-lo de imediato.

**Decisão de Vida**

Sam e Dean estavam ambos deitados na cama do quarto de Dean. Estavam nus, mas tinham os corpos cobertos por um lençol branco. Ambos pareciam algo cansados, mas satisfeitos. Sam beliscou-se, para ter a certeza de que não estava realmente a sonhar. Ele e Dean tinham-se declarado e feito amor.

"Estás bem, Sam?" perguntou Dean, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Sam.

"Sim, na verdade, estou óptimo." disse Sam, erguendo-se sobre um cotovelo e olhando para Dean. "E agora, somos exactamente o quê, Dean? Quer dizer, devo considerar que estamos juntos?"

"Obviamente que sim. Achas que é costume eu declarar-me a alguém, envolver-me com essa pessoa e depois fingir que não aconteceu nada ou afastar-me dessa pessoa? Vais continuar a morar comigo aqui." disse Dean. "Acho que agora já não vai haver problemas."

"Não, claro que não." disse Sam. "Mas tu foste muito mau, a provocar-me daquela maneira, a despires-te praticamente à minha frente ou apareceres sem roupa. Tive de exercer sobre mim todo o controlo que podia, para não te saltar em cima."

"Talvez devesses ter-te controlado menos e assim estaríamos juntos mais cedo."

Sam abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Espero que me perdoes por ter lido o teu diário. Prometo que não volto a fazê-lo." disse Dean.

"Acho bem que não o faças novamente. Desta vez, passa, já que, digamos que foi por uma boa causa, portanto, neste caso os fins justificaram os meios."

"Agora o problema vai ser dizer aos pais que estamos juntos." disse Dean. "Não irão reagir muito bem, mas penso que, com algum tempo para pensarem e se adaptarem à ideia, eles irão aceitar a situação."

"Também gostava de pensar que sim, mas não estou tão optimista."

Dean deu um beijo rápido a Sam.

"Agora também não importa, Sam. Não me parece que devamos contar-lhes já. Para já, acho que devemos aproveitar a paz que podemos ter, porque depois pode haver sim, algum tumulto." disse Dean. "E já te contei que na semana que vem, estou de férias?"

"De férias? Não, não me tinhas dito."

"O que quer dizer que ainda não tens aulas e comigo de férias, podemos passar o tempo juntos."

Sam sorriu, satisfeito.

"Isso agrada-me bastante, Dean."

**Decisão de Vida**

Alguns dias depois, Sam acordou e olhou para o relógio que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira. Eram apenas oito e vinte da manhã. Ele ainda não tinha aulas e com Dean de férias, poderiam levantar-se mais tarde. Olhando para o outro lado da cama, Sam sorriu ao ver que Dean ainda estava a dormir pacificamente.

"_Fica lindo a dormir… bom, pensando bem, fica lindo a dormir ou acordado, tanto faz." pensou Sam. "Hum, talvez eu deva levantar-me já e preparar o pequeno-almoço. De certeza que o Dean ficaria contente se lhe trouxesse o pequeno-almoço à cama."_

Tomando essa decisão, Sam levantou-se devagar para não acordar Dean e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Começou a preparar o pequeno-almoço e pensou na sua vida.

"_Realmente, tudo mudou. Depois de tanto tempo a gostar do Dean, a tentar reprimir esse sentimento e a tentar também esquecê-lo, afinal o Dean sentia o mesmo por mim e agora estamos finalmente juntos." pensou Sam. "Eu decidi que não queria vir para aqui, para não me sentir tentado. Felizmente o Dean falou comigo e eu vim para aqui. A minha decisão de não vir, teria mudado a minha vida num sentido e agora foi noutro sentido. O melhor sentido possível. Poderíamos ter ficado juntos há já tanto tempo, se não tivéssemos hesitado tanto, com medo da reacção um do outro. Mas agora não importa o tempo que perdemos, mas sim que iremos aproveitar o tempo que passarmos juntos a partir de agora."_

Quando Sam estava quase a terminar o pequeno-almoço, Dean surgiu na cozinha. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho e colocou os braços à volta da cintura de Sam. De seguida, beijou-lhe o pescoço.

"Levantaste-te cedo." disse Dean.

"Dean, agora assustaste-me." disse Sam.

"Ai sim? Porque apareci sem fazer barulho? Achavas que era algum ladrão? Bom, acho que realmente é possível que algum ladrão te queria roubar de mim e entre sorrateiramente na cozinha e te beije." disse Dean, sorrindo.

"És mesmo tonto, Dean." disse Sam, sorrindo também.

Dean soltou a cintura de Sam e olhou para o pequeno-almoço que era constituído por pão, ovos, bacon, sumo, café e também duas peças de fruta.

"Estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço para ti, Dean." disse Sam. "Ia levar-to à cama, mas afinal apareceste aqui e…"

"Que não seja por isso. Vou voltar de imediato à cama." disse Dean. "Ficarei muito satisfeito quando entrares pela porta com o pequeno-almoço e saberei recompensar-te devidamente por isso."

Dean piscou o olho a Sam e saiu da cozinha. Sam riu-se, terminou de preparar o tabuleiro com a comida e começou a dirigir-se ao quarto.

"_No futuro, posso ter alguns problemas com os meus pais, devido ao Dean e eu estarmos juntos." pensou Sam. "Mas agora não quero pensar nisso. Agora vou aproveitar o momento ao máximo."_

**Fim**


End file.
